Quiproquo
by Kyore
Summary: Poudlard rouvre ses portes au bout d'un an de fermerture, tout le monde se retrouvent mais les choses ont bien changés... futur HPDM changement de pseudo! je suis passée de Lylo a Kyore!
1. Un renouveau

Auteur: lylo

Disclaimer: les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas uniquement l'histoire.

Bêta: Mifibou merci a toi pour la correction :)

Voila une nouvelle Fanfic a chapitre ma première dans l'univers d'Harry Potter en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Je ne garantis rien au niveau des suites mais j'essaierai de faire aussi vite que me le permettent mes cours et ma vie a côté :)

Bisous

**Chapitre 1: Le retour**

* * *

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le meilleur moyen de les avoir?

- Harry, jusque là, Est-ce qu'une de mes idée s'est avérée mauvaise?

- Non, mais la on prend des risques…

- Quels risques? Ron ne nous parle plus de toute façon, donc autant aller au bout…

- Oui si tu le dis…

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

« HARRY!! »

Cette voix je la connais : Hermione. Comme tous les matins elle vient me réveiller.

Oui TOUS les matins depuis un peu plus d'un an.

En fait depuis que Poudlard a été fermé à cause de la guerre.

Je suis venu habiter chez elle avec ses parents.

Pourquoi pas chez Ron hein? La raison est simple, les Weasley sont partis quand l'école a été fermée, mettre leurs nombreux enfants au calme et en sûreté, personne ne peut leur en vouloir, chacun fait ses propre choix. Mr Weasley a quitté le ministère. Ils voulaient m'emmener mais je ne pouvais pas, après tout c'était à moi de battre Voldemort non? C'était ma guerre, celle qui m'était prédestinée depuis ma naissance, c'était avec moi ou rien.

Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas retourner chez les Dursley comme Dumbledore y tenait chaque année? Oui je me suis posé la question moi aussi mais la réponse que l'on m'a donnée a été très simple:

« Les Dursley ne veulent plus t'assumer et même si ils le voulaient encore tu es l'élément principal de la guerre tu dois être tenu au courant auprès des sorciers»

J'ai eu du mal à comprendre, on m'avait toujours délibérément tenu à l'écart de tout ça, et d'un coup je devenais le pion principal.

Enfin bon on m'a finalement demandé de choisir chez qui je voulais aller : Rogue, Remus, McGonagall… je dois dire que dans les trois j'aurai choisi Lupin sans vraiment y réfléchir, mais Mione' m'a sauvé la mise, elle s'est proposée affirmant que ses parents seraient d'accord. Alors Dumbledore a été forcé d'accepter.

Les jours se sont enchaînés, on a dit au revoir a tout le monde, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville… ce n'était pas très joyeux, heureusement que j'avais encore Hermione à mes cotés.

Puis on est entré au cœur de la guerre, celle que tout le monde attendait, et je me suis retrouvé face a lui, Voldemort, enfin pas pour la première fois évidemment, j'ai toujours eu le don de le rencontrer à la fin de chaque année à Poudlard…

Je l'ai vaincu…J'ai sauvé des vies comme on me la répétait pendant des mois, pour moi je m'étais juste offert une vie.

Cela fait maintenant deux mois que ces événements se sont passés et l'été vient de finir, l'école rouvre donc ses portes pour le plus grand bonheur de chacun et chacune.

Ron me manque beaucoup, mais je crois qu'il manque aussi beaucoup à Hermione, tout du moins plus qu'elle ne veut le montrer.

D'ailleurs ça doit être parce que c'est le jour de la rentrée qu'elle crie deux fois plus que d'habitude pour me réveiller. Je devrais peut être ouvrir les yeux pour éviter de me recevoir de l'eau glacée dessus.

Mione' a testé ce sortilège une fois et depuis elle l'aime bien, je l'entends encore me dire que au moins après ça je suis réveillé...

« HARRY JAMES POTTER!! »

Ah le signal si je n'ouvre pas les yeux je suis bon pour me transformer en glaçon.

« Mione' arrêtes de crier… »

J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre et me confronte à deux iris énervées, mais qui me fixent avec tendresse.

Hermione est devenue comme ma sœur.

Je me lève, elle s'assoit sur mon lit, elle a cette mine soucieuse qui me dit que quelque chose ne va pas, alors je lui attrape les mains et la fait se mettre debout, j'essais de sonder son visage …en vain. Alors après un soupir, je me décide à lui poser la question :

« Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Et si tout avait changé?

-Hermione je n'ai pas ton don de clairvoyance! Alors explique-moi de quoi tu parles… »

Elle sourit.

« Harry, on s'est tous séparés pendant un an... Si Ron était devenu froid et distant? Et s'il n'y avait plus cette entente entre tous les Gryffondors?

-Mione' bien sur que les choses ont changé… Regarde nous. Tu as grandit, mûrit, tu as beaucoup changé et moi aussi…la guerre aura forcement changer tout le monde. »

Elle le sait autant que moi, elle est elle-même devenue si sur d'elle et mature que parfois j'ai l'impression de voir une femme et non une adolescente, mais elle a elle aussi été exposé a tout ce que j'ai du endurais elle m'a beaucoup aidé pendant cette année, en me soutenant et en me redonnant un but quand je n'en avais plus…

« … mais tout n'a pas changé en mal, attends de revoir tout le monde pour juger si oui ou non tu dois être triste d'accord? »

Je la serre contre moi et elle repose sa tête sur mon torse.

« Promets moi que tu seras toujours là cette année Harry… dis moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais… dis le moi…tu es comme mon frère. »

Je souris et dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Mione je serai toujours là ne t'inquiètes pas, et puis tout va bien se passer! On va juste retrouver des amis, l'amitié ne se perd pas comme ça Hermione tu devrais le savoir, en tout cas pas la réelle amitié, je suis sur que Ron a autant envie de te revoir que toi et moi… Bon ça doit être différent pour Malefoy mais bon »

Elle sourit de nouveau puis se sépare de moi.

« Allez il faut qu'on se dépêche! On doit être au quai 9 ¾ dans une demi-heure…

- QUOI?? Déjà?

-Oui… »

Je pousse Hermione hors de la chambre pour que je puisse m'habiller, et dix minutes plus tard je sors de la chambre vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noir, elle est assise contre le mur est chantonne une chanson moldue a la mode puis relève la tête en entendant ma porte se refermée.

« -On y va?

-Oui.

-Ah ! Tu as enfin retrouvé ta bonne humeur?

-Oui merci. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et nous partons à la gare.

Quand nous arrivons au niveau du passage pour rejoindre le poudlard express j'entrevois l'air tendu d'Hermione, mais elle traverse et je la suis.

Tout de suite je souris au vu du monde qui s'active, des gens qui font leurs retrouvailles et de loin je vois une petite troupe de personnes aux cheveux roux.

Sans même réfléchir Hermione et moi les rejoignons en courant, Ron nous remarque, un immense sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et il se jette dans mes bras, Hermione se joint rapidement à notre étreinte. Que c'est bon de le retrouver.

Nous sommes enfin tous les trois. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire niais, je crois qu'Hermione est dans le même cas.

« Harry, Hermione… c'est si bon de vous revoir! »

On se contente de lui sourire, aucuns mots ne pourraient exprimer ce qu'on ressent en ce moment même.

« Harry, Hermione… »

On ouvre les yeux et on se détache tous les trois pour se tourner vers la personne qui nous a adressé la parole, j'aurai presque oublié qu'on était sur le quai 9 ¾.

« Ginny! Comment vas-tu ? »

Ginny adresse un immense sourire à Hermione.

« Bien et toi?

-Maintenant qu'on s'est enfin tous retrouvés je vais très bien! »

Ginny s'approche d'Hermione et la sert dans ses bras puis elle fait de même pour moi, et c'est là que je réalise que Molly et Arthur sont présents et nous regardent. On ne leur a même pas dit bonjour.

Je sers la main à Arthur et Molly me prend dans ses bras me serrant jusqu'à ce que j'en étouffe presque. Elle n'a pas changé, portant toujours sur elle ce sourire chaleureux.

Le train siffle derrière nous et on se dépêche donc de monter dedans, il faudrait éviter de le louper pour la rentrée.

Une fois chacune dans son compartiment les rumeurs sur chacun vont bon train, elles circulent a l'aide de note volante comme on ministère, on apprend alors que Malefoy serait devenu Gay est c'est évidemment celle qu'on entend le plus, il y a aussi celle comme quoi Rogue aurait quitté son poste et une autre comme quoi Hermione et moi on sortirait ensemble et qu'on serait fiancés.

La plus plausible est celle de Malefoy.

Celle nous concernant nous fait bien rire, mais Ron est sceptique quand au fait qu'elle soit fausse…c'est écrit en gros sur son front.

Je savais bien qu'il craquait pour miss Granger!

Et je sais que c'est réciproque mais ils sont beaucoup trop têtus pour l'avouer.

Moi évidement je vais encore passer l'année seul, ou alors avec quelques filles, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête a l'amour en ce moment, les souvenirs affreux que m'ont laissés mes nombreux combats toujours bien ancrés en moi.

Perdu dans mes pensées je rentre dans une personne alors que je revenais du compartiment des préfets ou j'avais accompagné Hermione et Ron, je relève la tête et me retrouve confronté à un regard gris glacial.

« Potter, toujours aussi empoté!

-Malefoy ! Quel plaisir de te revoir! »

Un sourire narquois se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« -Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi mais à ce point Potter tu m'étonnes, en même temps qui peut se passer de moi?

-Ta tête va gonfler à force Malefoy et puis j'étais persuadé que tu étais à Azkaban??»

Il fait une grimace et me répond d'une voix plus froide qu'habituellement :

« Dommage pour toi tu vas encore devoir me supporter! »

Il me bouscule en me dépasse. Puis dans un excès de curiosité je me retourne et l'appelle :

« Malefoy? »

Il s'arrête et sans se retourner me demande ce que je lui veux.

« C'est vrai cette rumeur? Comme quoi tu aurais changé tes préférences?

-En quoi ça te regarde, Potter ?

- Non c'était juste comme ça… »

Il fait un pas en avant et me lance:

« -Effectivement c'est vrai… »Et disparaît dans un compartiment, suivit de Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle.

Je reste perplexe quelques minutes face à cette révélation. Tout d'abord pourquoi lui ai-je demandé ça? Et enfin pourquoi m'a-t-il répondu? Je m'attendais plus à une insulte bien placée qu'à une réponse franche, il m'étonnera toujours.

Ron me tape sur l'épaule.

« Harry ça va? »

Je rejoins notre compartiment après avoir secoué la tête et dit a qui serait intéressait

« Malefoy est bien gay ! »

Hermione pousse un petit cri et Ron lui reste bouche bée, seule Ginny a l'air de s'y attendre.

« - Il t'a embrassé c'est ça hein? »

Je regarde Ron en haussant un sourcil:

« Mais qu'Est-ce que tu racontes Ron? Je lui ai juste posé la question et il m'a répondu, va savoir pourquoi! »

Hermione sourit et Ron soupire soulagé, je regarde Ginny je ne comprends pas son manque de réaction:

« Ginny tu t'y attendais ou quoi?

-Oui…

-Comment le savais tu?

-Hé bien c'est compliqué. Je veux bien expliquer si quelqu'un fait en sorte que monsieur mon frère ne me saute pas dessus ! »

J'ai un rire franc et Ron me jette un regard noir et promet à Ginny de ne rien tenter contre elle.

« -Bien, j'ai rencontré Malefoy cette été, il s'était réfugié pas loin de chez nous, chez les Zabini, et la première fois où je l'ai vu il était assis par terre recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurait, alors comme je suis pas méchante et qu'il avait l'air en détresse je me suis approché et on a parlé, il était différent du connard qu'il était à Poudlard, on s'est revu plusieurs fois en amis…

-QUOI?? Tu es amie avec la fouine??

-Ron calme toi… »

Ron s'excusa et laissa Ginny continuer.

« -Il n'y a pas longtemps il m'a avoué ses tendances et m'a dit que j'étais la personne qui en savait le plus sur lui…

Je lui ai promis de veiller à ce que personne ne lui fasse de mal. Il était si fragile. J'avais beau être plus petite j'étais comme la grande sœur, et j'ai appris à m'attacher à lui, je suppose qu'il est devenu comme un meilleur ami pour moi… »

Je souris, alors comme ça même Malefoy a des peurs, il est humain apparemment.

Hermione sourit elle aussi et ajoute:

« Je crois que le premier de vous qui fait du mal à Malefoy aura à faire à Ginny! »

Ginny sourit et acquiesce avant de dire :

« Je défendrai Malefoy même contre toi Harry… »

Puis elle signifie que la conversation est finie et on passa à un sujet plus banal.

Hermione et moi apprenons qu'un bal est prévu le soir même pour la réouverture de Poudlard.

* * *

A suivre… 

**Chapitre 2: le bal, rumeurs,complots...**

**Bisous a tous!!**

**Kyore**


	2. le bal

Auteur: Kyore

Disclaimer: rien n'est a moi sauf l'histoire

Bêta: Mifibou (merci pour ta correction)

Merci: **Viviane, Harry Skywalker, .x. Mo0 .x,. .****DrarryForEver****. Pour vos reviews mais pensez a mettre vos e-mails pour les anonyme sinon je ne peux pas répondre.**

Chapitre 2, version relue et réécrite:)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2: le bal

* * *

**

Comme les années précendente, une fois le voyage fini et la grande salle rejointe, on eut le droit au long discours de Dumbledore.

Mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose à retenir dedans à part:

-« Fête »,

-« boissons »,

-« musique », et le plus important et le plus affreux:

-« couple », oui vous avez bien compris on doit venir en couple à ce foutu bal!

Je pensais que Ron demanderait à Hermione d'y aller avec lui. Après tout pour en avoir parlé deux minutes entre hommes il m'avait avoué l'aimer, et comme tout ami qui se respecte j'ai souri et l'ai encouragé!

Seulement je n'ai pas compris comment, mais ça ne c'est pas passé comme prévu…

Je vous explique:

Alors que Hermione et moi parlions dans la salle commune, et que nous nous levions pour aller nous préparer quelqu'un est rentré, un rouquin, plus précisément Ron. Bon là rien d'anormal on est d'accord ! Mais là où ça se complique c'est qu'il y avait une fille accroché à son bras ; je ne la connais que de vue, elle est en 4eme année il me semble.

Là j'avoue que je devais ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau… Hermione était pareille sauf qu'en plus on voyait presque la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Et là Ron nous a fait redescendre sur terre en nous disant qu'il allait au bal avec elle.

Hermione m'a regardé et a dit la phrase que je redoutais, d'un ton tellement calme qu'elle m'a fait peur:

« Bien on y va ensemble alors Harry? »

Je suis resté muet, abasourdi, Ron me lançait des regards assassins et la fille s'accrochait à son bras avec un sourire niais, lui donnant un air débile. Puis Hermione a ajouté, n'attendant pas que je retrouve la faculté de parler:

« je prends ça comme un oui! »

Et enfin elle est montée tout en gardant un calme effrayant, dans son dortoir, et Ron est lui aussi parti laissant sa nouvelle copine et son sourire con avec moi.

Je me suis aussi décidé à rejoindre notre dortoir quelques minutes après.

Ron était déjà habillé et coiffé, il est passé devant moi en me disant:

-« j'en étais sur Harry...Pourtant je pensais que notre amitié était plus importante. »

Et il est sortit sans que je comprenne le sens de sa phrase, j'avoue que je ne comprenais plus beaucoup de choses depuis quelques minutes.

Je me suis donc a mon tour changé et j'ai enfilé un pull fin gris et un bas de smoking, j'ai bien essayé de me coiffer, mais comme d'habitude, impossible.

Quand je suis descendu dans la salle commune il n'y avait plus qu'Hermione qui m'attendait. Elle était très belle dans sa robe rouge dont les bordures du bas et du bustier étaient noires. Elle souriait, mais il manquait cette lueur dans ses yeux qui aurait prouvée sa sincérité. Alors pour au moins la dixième fois de la journée je l'ai pris dans mes bras en lui disant que ça allait aller…

Puis nous sommes descendus bras dessus bras dessous dans la grande salle. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, et Ron était avec sa nouvelle conquête toute souriante, pour ne pas changer.

Ils étaient si proches que j'ai cru qu'il allait l'allonger sur la table et l'embrasser comme un fou.

Une bouffée de colère m'est montée à la gorge, et si Hermione n'avait pas serré plus fortement mon bras en me disant de rester calme je lui aurais sûrement sauté a la gorge.

Comment osait-il faire souffrir Hermione ?

Nous nous sommes installés à la table en compagnie des autres, mais un grand froid s'est installé. Tout le monde s'était tu comme si nous dérangions, et Neville a osé poser la question qu'ils avaient tous sur le bout de la langue:

« -Sinon c'est vrai vous deux? Enfin…. je veux dire quelqu'un vous aurez vu vous embrasser. Et depuis, la rumeur comme quoi vous sortez ensemble s'est intensifiée à un tel point que pour tout le monde c'est devenu une réalité… »

Alors c'était ça?

On avait beau dire mais même nos propres amis étaient des hypocrites nés, et je me rendais enfin réellement compte combien Ron n'avait pas confiance en moi…Décevant.

Un regard à Hermione me fît comprendre combien elle était mal...

Ce fut Dean qui mit fin au silence pesant:

« Bien sûr qu'ils sont ensemble Neville! On voit dans leurs yeux combien ils s'aiment. Même pas la peine de poser la question franchement!

-QUOI? »

Ça c'était moi, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit de plus toutes les têtes se tournaient vers les grandes portes regardant le couple qui venait de rentrer, et je peux dire que tous les « waouh » qu'on entendait aux alentours étaient vraiment compréhensibles…

Ginny venait de rentrer au bras de Drago Malefoy même. Ce qui n'était même pas étonnant avec ce qu'elle avait dit dans le train.

Et puis elle était extrêmement belle dans sa robe noire, mais plus que sa beauté à elle c'est celle de son cavalier qui m'a époustouflé…

Je peux avouer que je n'ai jamais su de quel coté étaient mes penchants. Donc trouver Malefoy beau n'était pas gênant en soi, mais quand on sait que je suis censé le haïr c'est plutôt mal venu. Enfin bon, dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche à moitié ouverte, ses cheveux négligemment coiffés et son air de confiance et d'indifférence il était complètement bandant comme on dit…

Mais la phrase d'Hermione me ramena sur terre, comme une douche froide:

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Ils sont persuadés que nous sommes mariés! »

Quoi? Depuis quand Mione' et moi sommes mariés?

Un regard vers Ron, puis un vers Ginny et Malefoy…cette haine qui naît en moi, me disant de partir en courant…

Mais la main de hermione une fois de plus arrêta mon geste et son regard suppliant me demanda silencieusement de rester avec elle de ne pas la laisser.

Je crois que je suis le mec le plus égoïste qui existe sur terre, elle est beaucoup plus mal à l'aise que moi et qu'est-ce que je fais? J'ai envie de partir sans elle, en douce, à cause de cette colère qui m'envahit dès que je vois Ginny et Malefoy, et que je ne comprends pas.

« Hermione?

-oui.

-Passons cette soirée et après on essaiera de trouver une solution je te promets!

-D'accord...»

Et je déposais un baiser sur son front sans même réfléchir, seulement tout les regards soudainement tournés vers nous ne me disaient rien de bon…

« -Harry !! Evite ça maintenant si tu ne veux pas que la rumeur se renforce!

-Oups… désolé Mione!

-Pas grave… »

Dans un sourire on se retourne. On a vécu beaucoup de choses tous les deux et je ne comprends pas que les gens ne se rendent pas compte du soutient qu'elle a pu m'apporter.

Quand un de nous allait mal l'autre était là.

Sans Hermione, je serais sans doute mort et Voldemort toujours bien vivant. Au lieu de comprendre cela, ils sont là sur mon dos à inventer des rumeurs débiles que tout le monde croit évidemment… cela éloigne mes amis de moi mais elle, elle est toujours et encore là !

…

On a fini de manger, l'ambiance est restée tendue pendant tout le repas.

Heureusement l'absence de Ginny a comblé quelques silences par d'autres rumeurs que notre soi disant mariage!

Un groupe de musicien inconnu de moi est sur scène et déjà des couples se dirigent vers la piste pour se déhancher.

« Hermione?

-hum?

-ça te dérange si je t'invite à danser?

-au point où on en est non ! De toute façon on a dit : ce soir, on ne se pose pas de questions ! »

Bien ! Je la reconnais là ma Hermione ! Elle me tend une main que je saisis en l'entraînant sur la piste sous le regard de toute la salle.

…

Cela fait au moins deux heures que nous dansons, en comptant les pauses toutes les trois chansons pour s'envoyer un ou deux verres de firewhisky.

La première danse était peut être coincée mais avec de l'alcool dans le sang tout va mieux.

Hermione et moi dansons sans aucune gêne, comme on en avait l'habitude quand on sortait cet été pour décompresser et fêter ma victoire, c'est à dire plutôt collés l'un à l'autre. Mais il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïté dans notre relation : les câlins, bisous sur la joue, danse serrée ne veulent rien dire pour nous... Pourquoi les autres ne peuvent ils pas le comprendre?

Et depuis que je sens cette chaleur m'envahir à la seul vue de Malefoy je me pose des questions quant au fait que je sois hétéro ou bi… enfin bon, on verra ça plus tard.

Tiens ! Hermione me dit quelque chose à l'oreille pendant une de nos pauses justement mais je n'entends rien avec la musique.

« HERMIONE J'ENTENDS RIEN!! »

Alors en souriant elle me prend la main et m'entraîne dehors, une fois dans les jardins je me sens mieux, l'air frais me fait du bien et le calme me rend paisible.

« Tu disais donc?

-je voulais justement qu'on sorte un peu, cette soirée commence à m'énerver…

-hum… »

Quoi répondre d'autres?

Les regards sur nous ne m'ont jamais dérangé en boite parce que je ne connaissais pas les personnes, mais là ce sont mes amis, et ils doutent de ma parole.

« -tu veux qu'on retourne dans la salle commune? »

En voila une bonne idée Mione'!

« Oui viens »

J'attrape sa main et nous montons les escaliers jusqu'au grand portrait. On donne le mot de passe et on va sur un canapé près du feu.

« Dis Harry

-oui?

-pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté de regarder Malefoy toute la soirée?

-euh ce n'est pas lui que je regardais! C'est Ginny... Après tout c'est mon ex petite amie et la voir aux bras de Drago m'énerve.

-c'est toi qui l'a laissé tomber ! Soit disant parce que tu n'étais pas sûr de tes sentiments… tu mens mal Harry !

-quoi?

-c'est bien Malefoy que tu regardais. Je dois moi-même avouer qu'il était très beau, et puis tu sais tu peux me le dire après tout je m'en moque que tu préfères les hommes aux femmes… »

Sans répondre je me lève, suivi d'Hermione :

« Je vais me coucher. »

Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et chuchote:

« Je dois avouer qu'il était plus que beau… »

Et sans un mot de plus monte rejoindre mon dortoir.

….

AIEUH

Ma tête…ça fait mal, ça tourne, et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mes jambes sont écrasées par quelque chose?

Peut être si j'ouvre les yeux je le saurais...

C'est le chat de Mione' avec une fiole accrochée autour du cou. Hermione me donnait toujours cette potion après une soirée arrosée.

J'attrape la fiole, balance le chat par terre, et bois le contenu cul sec : BEURK toujours aussi affreux le goût…

« Humm… »

Tiens quelqu'un se réveille pas loin, je tourne la tête : c'est Ron.

Ron…Hermione…soirée…Ginny…Malefoy...

Oh ! je crois que je n'ai pas trop aimé cette soirée.

Je fixe toujours Ron qui ouvre les yeux et m'envoie un regard noir.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'y aurais droit. Je suis habitué à ceux de Malefoy mais sûrement pas aux siens…

Je tente le sourire et le salut qui va avec?

Après tout ce n'est pas comme si il allait me tuer, non?

« Salut! »

Il a même eu le droit au sourire gentil et culpabilisant.

Sauf que sa réponse n'est pas celle que j'attendais, mais un deuxième regard noir ! SUPER ! Comment bien commencer la journée…

Je finis par me lever et attrape un pantalon beige et un tee-shirt marron, puis me dirige doucement mais sûrement vers la douche.

Une fois à l'intérieur je lance un regard à mon reflet dans le miroir. Résultat ? Affreux, le teint blanc, les cheveux encore pire que d'habitude, on dirait que je n'ai pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

Avoir la gueule de bois ne me réussit vraiment pas!

Allez Hop sous la douche ! L'eau chaude me fait du bien, je me surprends à penser à Malefoy hier : je dois dire qu'il était vraiment attirant…

…

Je suis assis seul à la table des Gryffondors pour le petit déjeuner.

En fait non je ne suis pas le seul Gryffondor à déjeuner, mais ils sont tous à l'autre bout de la table, comme si ils voulaient être le plus loin possible de moi…

Et avec Hermione qui n'est pas là je me sens seul. Ginny est encore allée manger avec Malefoy à la table des Serpentards… Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver!!

Et pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme si j'avais tué quelqu'un?

« -Harry? »

Hum, tiens c'est qui?

A ben, évidemment…

« -oui Hermione?

-pourquoi es-tu tout seul?

-parce que tous le monde m'évite peut être?

-ah je me disais aussi. Que Ginny ne mange pas avec nous était déjà étrange mais que toutes les personnes à qui je dis bonjour ne me répondent pas c'est encore pire…

-Hé oui nous sommes mis à l' écart… désolé Hermione je t'avais promis que ça n'arriverait pas et pourtant c'est exactement ce qui se passe…

-ce n'est pas grave. Je t'ais encore toi… »

Ouais… enfin bon, la journée va être dure je le sens…

…

En fait tout le monde nous évitaient, donc la journée ne fut pas si dure...Sauf que le peu de regards que je croisais étaient des regards noirs, et ceux de Malefoy étaient encore plus haineux, pourtant il aurait dû avoir ce petit air sournois, ravi et supérieur du fait de me voir rejeter… mais non : plutôt de la haine, de la colère…

Là il est aux alentours de minuit et je me suis rendu dans la serre. Je suis assis par terre avec plusieurs bouteilles de bière au beurre alcoolisées…

J'ai déjà fini la première et je dois dire que mes pensées s'embrouillent pas mal mais bon…

« Harry que fais-tu ici?

- Mione' ça ne se voit pas? »

Je vois son regard se tourner vers les bouteilles:

« Effectivement ! Mais tu aurais pu me proposer de venir. On est dans le même bateau…

-depuis quand Hermione granger se saoule deux jours d'affilés?

-depuis que Hermione granger est rejetée de tous et qu'elle a passé un an aux côtés du héros Harry Potter : fêtard et alcoolique à ses heures perdues!

- je ne suis pas alcoolo!!!

-je rigolais Harry… »

Elle s'assoit à mes côtés et me tends la main:

« Passe m'en une au moins!

-hum »

Maladroitement je lui donne une bouteille et la laisse l'ouvrir au bout de dix tentatives infructueuses de ma part…

« -dis Hermione?

-hum? »

Je prends une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool pour me donner le courage d'aller au bout de ma question sachant très bien tout ce qu'elle va entraîner…mais je n'en peux plus de déprimer tout seul en y pensant.

« Accouche Harry! »

L'alcool a toujours eu le don de décoincer miss Hermione!

« Est-ce que tu trouves aussi que les regards que Malefoy me lançaient aujourd'hui était plus noirs et haineux que d'habitude?

-Harry…

-oui?

-pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en préoccupe? On a déjà assez de problème avec les regards de Ron non?

-oui je sais mais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser!

-OHHHH!!

-quoi?

-c'est évident! »

Apparemment je n'ai pas encore fait assez boire Mione' , elle a encore réponse a tout:

« De quoi?

-Hé bien entre la fête où tu bavais sur lui et là où tu t'inquiètes de ses regards ...

-oui?

-tu as un faible, même plus qu'un petit faible! Et pour Malefoy!!

-quoi? Ça ne va pas non!!!

-Harry James Potter!

- tu ne comptes pas me laisser oublier?

-non…

-Et donc?

-avoues que tu craques complètement pour un petit blond!

-non.

-…

-bon, peut être?

-peut être?

-okay un peu…

-un peu?

-beaucoup…

-tu es désespérant je dirais même énormément!

-okay, je m'avoue vaincu ! énormément… »

Ce qui explique sûrement la colère quand je le vois avec Ginny ou l'envie folle de me jeter sur lui quand je le croise…

« Harry…

-oui?

-on a un problème

-et pas qu'un

-oui mais le plus important c'est toi et Malefoy.

-ah?

-tu n'as aucune chance si Malefoy te hais encore plus qu'avant réfléchis!

-mais même avant je n'avais AUCUNE chance, et puis toi tu es bien amoureuse de Ron.

-d'où tu sors ça toi?

-Mione' ça se voit! Sinon pourquoi aurais tu fais une crise de jalousie quand il a invité une autre fille au bal?

-parce que…

-parce que tu l'aimes peut être?

-oui peut être … mais là n'est pas le problème. Moi on pourra toujours arranger ça plus tard.

-il nous faudrait un moyen pour que tu récupères Ron, et moi que j'ai Malefoy.

-je sais! »

J'ouvre une nouvelle bouteille, la cinquième je crois, et en bois la moitié cul sec, puis la regarde dans les yeux:

« Je vous écoute miss Granger!

-on va les rendre jaloux!

-QUOI??

-ben oui, regarde tout le monde pense qu'on sort ensemble. On va rendre la rumeur réelle en leur faisant croire que c'est vrai, et rendre Ron et Drago jaloux. Après on leur dira qu'on les aiment..

-Hermione laisse moi te dire que c'est de loin la pire idée que tu ais eue!

-mais non Harry regarde, si Drago pense qu'on sort ensemble alors cela va réveiller les sentiments qu'il a pour toi et il va tout faire pour t'avoir!

- SI il a des sentiments…

-oui mais partons du principe qu'il en a…

-okay et pour Ron?

-on connaît bien Ron, il est mort de jalousie alors si on confirme il va finir par avouer qu'il m'aime même sans le vouloir!

-hum…Tu crois vraiment que c'est le meilleur moyen de les avoir?

- Harry, jusque là, Est-ce qu'une de mes idée s'est avérée mauvaise?

- Non, mais là on prend des risques…

- Quels risques? Ron ne nous parle plus de toute façon, donc autant aller au bout…

- Oui… »

Et on décida donc de tout mettre en pratique dès le lendemain matin.

* * *

A suivre… 

20 décembre 2006

Kyore


	3. Continuons malgré leurs avis

-1**Auteur : **Kyore (oui changement de pseudo je suis passé de Lylo a Kyore)

**Disclaimer : **toujours le même qu'il y a un an.

**Genre : **slash vous êtes prévenu !

**Merci à **elfie, hermionarwen2000, nerwende, phenixnoir, Meri-Chan91 (bien que ta reviews est plus été un ordre pour la suite), Dramyre lovy, Harry Skywalker, zaika, Lynshan, Naviek, Samaeltwigg, Nekochan Miharu, Barbotine, Huhu, pour vos reviews qui m'ont toujours fait plaisir !

**Note : **je ne peux même plus m'excuser de mon retard, de toute façon je n'ai pas d'excuse si ce n'est un manque réel d'inspiration, j'ai finis le chapitre 3, j'espère ne pas mettre un an a chaque chapitre lol, non sérieusement je pense poster plus rapidement, de toute façon cette fic ne sera pas particulièrement longue et je me suis promis de tout terminer ce que j'avais en cours avant de poster autre chose.

Pour ce qui est de vos reviews je ne crois pas y avoir répondu j'en suis désolé, mais je ne sais plus si j'avais commencé ou pas, donc je ne répondrai pas pour le chapitre 2, encore désolé, je répondrai pour le 3 promis ! En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours.

Et enfin je n'ai plus de bêta, enfin si mais la mienne est un peu débordée donc j'aurai besoin d'une deuxième, surtout que la j'ai préfère mettre en ligne rapidement, il n'est donc corrigé que par moi, désolé d'avance.

Bisous ! Bonne lecture ! et Bonné année aussi :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Continuons malgré leurs Avis.

* * *

**

Je me réveille dans mon lit, normale en même temps… mais je ne me souvenais pas d'y être arrivé… je crois que la SUPERBE idée a Hermione m'a encore plus donné envie de boire hier soir…

Je me lève en tanguant dangereusement et me dirige vers la douche…

Aujourd'hui notre plan commence, et il a plutôt intérêt a marcher je dois dire…

On c'est laissé deux semaines pas plus, pas moins… déjà que ça va pas être évident…

Vous vous verriez embrasser votre frère ou votre sœur vous ?

Enfin bon il faut ce qu'il faut …

Après m'être douché j'enfile mon uniforme en attachant négligemment ma cravate, j'ai jamais aimé ces choses, puis je descend dans la salle commune…

Hermione m'attend seule, assise sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, elle a l'air perdue dans ses pensées…

Je la rejoins avec un sourire qui se veut encourageant mais bon…

« Salut…

-Lu' alors prête ?

-non pas vraiment mais bon autant essayer et puis deux semaines et on avoue tout …

-oui, allez on y va ?

-oui… »

Hermione se lève avec un sourire sincère, et m'attrape la main, elle noue ses doigts aux miens puis m'entraîne vers la sortie…

On descend silencieusement vers la grande salle les gens nous regardent étonnés mais ne font pas de commentaire enfin tout du moins attendent qu'on soit plus dans les parages…

On se retrouve rapidement devant les grandes portes, j'inspire fortement avant de les pousser de ma main libre…

Je scrute la salle pour voir la plupart des têtes se tourner puis nous regarder et chuchoter quelques choses au gens aux alentours…

Hermione affiche toujours se sourire, elle parait si sereine, j'essaie moi aussi de me montrer confiant mais je ne sais pas trop si sa marche enfin bon finalement on avance et on s'assoit cote a cote a la table des Gryffondors.

Il fallait s'en douter, Ron m'envoie un regard noir avec un je ne sais quoi de : « tu vois on avait raison ! »… j'ai vraiment envie de lui enfoncer la tête dans son assiette et de lui dire que c'est un abruti de ne pas croire ce qu'on dit…

Hermione pose sa main sur ma joue m'obligeant a la regarder.

« Harry ça va?

- oui ne t'en fais pas…

-bien alors mange »

Nous sommes devant les cachots, nous avons cours avec Rogue et tous les Serpentards…

Les gens nous évitent comme si on avait la peste, les Gryffondors se sont tous rangés du coté de Ron et quelque uns nous lancent des regards meurtriers par moment…réjouissant comme début de matinée.

Hermione me tient toujours la main, elle joue parfaitement son rôle s'accrochant joyeusement a mon bras de temps en temps quand on marche, souriant et riant légèrement elle parait si heureuse, mais moi seul sais ce qu'elle peut réellement ressentir a ce moment même.

C'est dur de voir vos amis vous tourner le dos.

« Hé ! »

Aoutch je viens de me prendre quelqu'un de pleine face et je suis en ce moment même assis par terre, je lève le regard et tombe sur celui de glace de mon ennemi de toujours, Malefoy.

« Malefoy ça va pas !

-Peur pour son petit ami Granger ?

-Mais tu n'as pas a lui rentrer dedans comme ça.

-C'est bon Mione t'inquiètes pas… »

Je me relève tant bien que mal et l'ignore totalement, me retournant vers Hermione, je l'embrasse légèrement, quand je me recule je vois que ses joues ont pris une douce teinte rosée mais elle ne dit rien, après tout c'était son plan.

Les gens qui nous entourent retiennent leur souffle, ils viennent d'avoir la confirmation qu'ils attendaient depuis ce matin.

Je regarde Malefoy et vois que ses yeux ont pris une couleur gris foncée menaçante, je n'aime pas trop ça.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Rogue arrive et s'arrête devant nous, sa robe de sorcier suivant son mouvement, je le soupçonne de vouloir se faire remarquer a tout le temps faire ça.

« Que ce passe t-il encore ici ? »

Pourquoi son regard s'arrête immédiatement sur moi ?

« Potter… je me disais bien aussi que vous deviez être dans l'histoire… »

Je ne dis rien, je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je le provoque…

« Bien rentrez en classe »

Voila je l'avais dit ça marche toujours ! Hé hé.

Hermione me tire pour que j'avance, je finis par la suivre et on s'assoit tout les deux au fond de la classe.

« Alors? Ça va ? Première dispute avec ton dulciné ?

-Hein ? »

Pourquoi je ne comprends jamais de quoi elle parle ?

« -Harry je parle de Malefoy !

-Ha ! Je ne crois pas m'être engueulé avec lui, toi par contre ! Tu essaies de détruire mes chances avoue ! »

Je tire gentiment la langue a Hermione qui prend un air outré puis me sourit et me fait signe d'écouter le cours qui vient de commencer.

Mon regard vagabonde de Malefoy a Ron depuis le début du cours, quand Hermione a vue que je ne comprenais rien a la potion a faire elle m'a ordonné de ne rien faire et de la laissé travailler seule, donc je me contente de rêver et j'aime bien ça..

Malefoy a vraiment de très belles mains… en fait il est très beau tout court si on y regarde de plus près, il a beau visage, a mon avis son torse doit être musclé juste comme il faut, il a un cul parfait… enfin bon je vais m'arrêter la c'est pas trop le moment ni l'endroit pour penser a tout ça je crois …

C'est dommage toute cette histoire quand même, je pensais pouvoir enfin vivre une année tranquille…

Merci Ron ! Merci pour la confiance que tu as placé en moi depuis le début je ne suis même pas sur que tu mérites Hermione…

Elle est d'ailleurs concentrée sur sa potion et d'après ce que je vois elle la réussie très bien…

Le reste du cours passe rapidement, pas la peine de dire que quand Rogue a vu la potion il a tout de suite compris que c'était uniquement Hermione qui l'avait faite… mais bon.

A midi on se retrouve dans le parc tous les deux pour manger, on n'a pas eu ni le courage ni l'envie d'aller manger à la table des Gryffondors, pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois seuls…

« Mione tu crois réellement que ça va marcher?

-Mais oui mais oui…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qui va marcher ? »

Je me retourne, c'est Ginny qui est venue s'asseoir a coté de nous, je sens mes joues devenir rouge de confusion, et puis je ne vais pas lui raconter pour Drago, il ne manquerait plus que ça tient !

« -j'essaie de rendre ton frère jaloux…

-ah…Ah ? »

Ginny a l'air surprise et très intéressée par cette nouvelle donnée je me demande bien pourquoi…

Je trouve ça pas juste qu'elle soit aussi proche de Drago, c'est vrai avant elle courrait après moi, et maintenant elle est la confidente du garçon que je veux, c'est pas juste, je fais un peu enfant gâté là mais bon, c'est pas grave…

Je sens quelque un me taper le bras et je me retourne vers Ginny :

« Quoi?

-Hermione t'as posé une question il y a cinq minutes, maintenant elle est partie, elle a dit de te dire qu'elle était a la bibliothèque quand tu aurai décidé de te réveiller, et comme je vois Drago qui approche je me suis dit que tu ne voudrai pas rester ici.

-Et pourquoi donc, qui te dit que j'ai envie de partir ? »

Ginny me sourit gentiment alors qu'une lueur malicieuse que je n'aime pas apparaît dans ses yeux.

« Tu fais comme tu veux, après tout peut être que Drago t'intéresses depuis que tu sais qu'il est gay ! »

Je baisse la tête et soupire avant de murmurer:

« Comme si ça allait changer la donne. »

Ginny se relève et me chuchote avant de partir en direction du blond :

« Ais plus confiance en toi Harry, des gens peuvent t'aimer, même si tu penses que c'est totalement impossible »

Je relève la tête intrigué par ses paroles.

Je reste là encore quelques minutes, j'observe Drago et Ginny se balader autour du lac, je les regarde rire, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je le vois rire, je veux dire réellement, pas juste un rire sarcastique, puis il la prend dans ses bras et chuchote quelque chose a son oreille avant de croiser mon regard

Là je craque, devant son regard indifférent qui me blesse tellement aujourd'hui alors qu'avant il ne me faisait rien.

Je me lève et part rejoindre ma sois disante fiancée a la bibliothèque, qui sait, peut être que plonger dans les livres me fera oublier les sentiments qui grandissent en moins pour mon ennemi, plus si ennemi maintenant…

Je rejoins quelques minutes plus tard Hermione qui me sourit en me voyant mais me regarde plus sérieusement quand elle voit que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Tu veux arrêter Harry?

-Non bien sur que non, mais je ne pensais pas que ça faisait si mal…

-De quoi ?

-D'aimer… »

Son regard se dirige alors vers Ron qui se trouve a quelque table de nous et fait semblant d'étudier, sa nouvelle copine a coté de lui.

« Et si, malheureusement, mais on s'en sortira, on a survécu a bien plus que ça

-Je suppose que tu as raison.

-Ne perd pas espoir maintenant. »

Je tente un maigre sourire avant de me plonger dans un livre de défense contre les forces du mal posé sur la table, même si depuis que je me suis battue et donc depuis l'entraînement que j'ai suivi cette matière n'a plus aucun secret pour moi.

….

Quelques jours sont passés, nous jouons toujours notre jeu a la perfection, les gens nous arrêtent même de temps en temps pour nous demander la date de notre mariage, question a laquelle nous répondons toujours la même chose: nous n'avons toujours pas décidés.

Il reste une semaine, une semaine avant qu'on arrête tout ça, et pourtant rien n'a changé, c'est plutôt déprimant.

Je pourrai presque prier pour qu'un miracle se produise.

« Harry sort de tes pensées.

-Il a une tendance à être ailleurs dernièrement.

-Pardon ? »

Je relève la tête pour voir que deux personnes se sont assises en face de nous, nous sommes dans le parc.

Sauf que je m'attendais a tout sauf a ça, en face de moi se trouve Ginny et une tête blonde, Drago est devant moi un sourire en coin comme si il se retenait de ne pas se moquer.

« Ginny te parlais mais comme d'habitude tu étais autre part, tu ne les a même pas vu arriver je suppose?

-Non.

-…

-Tu me demandais quoi Ginny ?

-Je demandais si tu étais au courant de la soirée qui a lieu se soir dans la salle sur demande ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Et bien les élèves se font passer le mot, ce sont des Serpentards qui l'organise et tout élève ayant passé la quatrième année peut venir, je me disais qu'on pourrait s'y rendre non ? »

Je grimace avant de lui répondre :

« Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione et moi soyons bien vu la bas, tu ne crois pas?

-Oh ne me joue pas le coup du 'nous sommes mis a l'écart a cause de notre futur mariage', il est temps que vous vous amusiez un peu. »

Je me retourne vers ma petite amie de substitution pour voir sa réaction, elle me sourit puis répond a la rouquine.

« Tu as raison Ginny, on va venir aussi.

-Ah! Je le savais que tu dirais oui! On dit à 21h devant la salle ? Comme ça vous ne serez pas seul en arrivant, je dois dire que les Gryffondors m'évitent un peu depuis que je reste avec Drago. »

Je regarde le blond toujours assis et qui n'a toujours rien dit.

« Désolé Gin' c'est de ma faute. »

Il lui fait un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Non c'est juste qu'ils ont l'esprit un peu étroit, les gens changent, et on a tous changé avec la guerre, n'est pas Harry ? »

J'hoche la tête sans comprendre pourquoi elle s'adresse particulièrement a moi.

« Bien on vous laisse alors, on se voit se soir ! »

Et je les regarde repartir, Drago n'a pas eu un regard pour moi, et ça me blesse même si je sais qu'il n'a pas vraiment de raison de me regarder, après tout jusqu'à preuve du contraire si on ne s'engueule plus a tout bout de champ nous ne sommes pas amis pour autant, les choses se sont juste tassées.

Hermione me tire une nouvelle fois de mes pensées, il faut que je fasse gaffe je suis toujours dans un autre monde :

« On a bien fait Harry ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sur que ce soir les choses bougeront.

-J'espère, ce fait mal de le voir mais de ne pas pouvoir le toucher.

-Je sais, et encore tu ne le vois pas avec un autre garçon…

-Oui, je suis vraiment désolé pour Ron, mais je suis sur qu'il fait ça pour te rendre jalouse lui aussi.

-Possible, je garde espoir, de toute façon, si il ne revient pas vers moi c'est qu'il n'était pas pour moi non ? C'est juste qu'il y en a un mieux qui m'attend quelque part…

-Tu as raison Mione, si il ne s'aperçoit pas de ce qu'il laisse passer alors il n'est pas assez bien pour toi. »

Je lui souris et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule, j'ai quand même peur pour se soir.

……

Je suis prêt, plus personne n'est dans le dortoir ils sont déjà tous partis, et moi je suis devant mon miroir, a stresser, a faire des allers retours, a me regarder sous toutes les coutures, je me suis coiffé, Hermione m'a aidé et pour une fois mes cheveux sont coiffés dans un bordel qui peut paraître organiser c'est magique, et c'est le cas de le dire.

J'ai une chemise bleu verte et un jean noir, simple mais classe d'après Mione.

Hm je suis sceptique, et si je ne lui plaisais pas ?

Oh je vais juste a une soirée ou il y aura plein de monde, il faut que j'arrête je ressemble a une collégienne a son premier rendez vous, alors que je ne vais même pas a un rendez vous, je suis grave quand même.

Je me retourne pour regarder la porte, Hermione tape de l'autre coté et m'appelle.

« Harry !

-J'arrive »

J'attrape mon collier avec un pendentif en forme de goutte d'or, vert émeraude que m'a offert Hermione pour mon anniversaire, mes 18ans, et le mets autour de mon cou.

Quand j'ouvre la porte je tombe sur une jolie fille brune qui porte une robe en satin noir, elle est magnifique.

« Tu es très en beauté mon amour se soir… »

Je lui fais un baise main et elle se met à rire.

« On y va Harry?

-Oui »

Je referme la porte du dortoir et elle prend ma main avant de m'entraîner derrière elle dans les escaliers nous menant a la salle commune.

Les pièces et les couloirs du château sont sans vies, comme si tout le monde était concentré à cette fameuse soirée dont personne n'avait prit le temps de nous parler, enfin cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

Quand on arrive devant la salle commune Drago et Ginny sont déjà là, la rouquine me fait un sourire et Drago lui rigole en me voyant.

« C'est gentil, j'ai toujours su que tu étais plein de tact Malefoy.

-Non c'est juste… »

Il n'arrive pas a finir sa phrase il est trop mort de rire pour ça, je voudrai pouvoir lui faire aussi mal que ce qu'il arrive a me faire souffrir.

« Tes cheveux, tu as réussi à les coiffer ! »

Il se redresse et réussi a se calmer.

« Ce n'était pas méchant, cela m'a fait rire que tu es enfin pu en faire quelque chose, mais tu prends la mouche pour rien Potter je n'y peut rien! »

J'entends deux soupirs provirent des filles qui nous accompagnent, et ma fiancée, pour encore quelques jours, prend finalement la parole.

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini? Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, il serait temps que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer pour rien, passons une bonne soirée, sans histoire, s'il vous plait. »

Je regarde Hermione et lui sourit rassurant.

« Désolé Hermione.

-Désolé. »

Je regarde Drago haussant un sourcil surprit.

« Hé oui moi aussi je sais m'excuser qu'Est-ce que tu crois ! Bon y va ? »

Sans attendre de réponse le blond se dirige vers la porte et nous le suivons.

* * *

**A suivre…**

Le prochaine vite ! Promis !

Un avis ?

Bisous !

Kyore


	4. Quelques Heures

**Auteur : **Kyore (oui changement de pseudo je suis passé de Lylo à Kyore)

**Disclaimer : **toujours le même qu'il y a un an.

**Genre : **slash vous êtes prévenu !

**Merci à **Virgine3, Charlotte et hermionarwen2000 Pour leur reviews.

**Note : **Voila le chapitre 4, qui il faut le dire a été beaucoup plus rapide a venir que le trois ! Je ne crois pas avoir aussi vite publier pour une autre de mes histoire depuis mes débuts.

Pour ce qui est des reviews je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir beaucoup, mais j'avoue avoir été dessus de voir que beaucoup de ceux qui m'avaient mis en alerte ne m'ont pas laissé de petit mot, mais je ne peux que m'en vouloir !J En espérant que cela plaise aux quelque uns qui lisent encore !

Et enfin je n'ai plus de bêta, enfin si mais la mienne est un peu débordée donc j'aurai besoin d'une deuxième, surtout que la j'ai préfère mettre en ligne rapidement, il n'est donc corrigé que par moi, désolé d'avance.

Bisous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Quelques Heures

* * *

**

Quand nous entrons dans la pièce les gens se retournent tous, abasourdis de nous voir ici, puis une nouvelle chanson se lance et de nouveau chacun retourne à ses occupations.

Je regarde tout le monde, puis je tombe sur Ron dansant avec toujours la même fille qui le colle en ce moment.

Hermione sert plus fortement mon bras, et je passe le mien autour de sa taille lui chuchotant que ça va allait.

Ginny et Drago rigolent, en voyant un garçon complètement bourré danser et on les rejoints pas longtemps, après dans leurs fou rires.

Ginny se penche a l'oreille du blond pour lui dire quelque chose et je sens de la peine couler dans tout mon corps.

Je les regarde, il lui sourit, je deviens jaloux, puis il tourne la tête vers moi et s'approche, je sens son souffle dans mon cou et je frissonne avant de l'entendre me dire.

« On va se chercher quelque chose à boire, vous venez ? »

Il se recule, et perdue dans mes sensations, j'hoche la tête, et le suis jusqu'au bar, entraînant Hermione derrière moi.

On se sert chacun a boire, les Serpentards ayant bien préparés la soirée, il n'y a pas une seule boisson non alcoolisé, je bois trop dernièrement, mais on s'en moque, qu'est-ce que c'est bon de s'amuser, et puis j'ai survécue a la guerre je survivrai a quelque soirée bourré.

….

Pourquoi faut il toujours que je bois trop ?

Je suis assis sur une chaise a tenter de reprendre mes esprits alors que tout tourne, quand je lève la tête j'aperçois Hermione, Ginny et Drago entrain de se déhancher sur une table, et rien a faire j'éclate de rire à chaque fois.

C'est trop bon de rire, vraiment.

Tiens ?

Drago s'approche de moi se déhanchant beaucoup trop pour mon bien, il se penche vers moi, hmmm il sent bon, hein ? Pardon ? Ah il me parle ?

« Quoi?

-Tu pourrais m'écouter quand même…

-Désolé.

-Je te demandais pourquoi tu rigolais, c'est facile de te moquer Potter, mais tu devrais venir nous montrer ce que tu sais faire, et te joindre a nous ? »

Il se relève alors un peu, et hausse un sourcil provocateur.

Moi ? Monter ? Pourquoi pas… Après tout pour être sortie pas mal de fois cette été je sais que je danse plutôt pas trop mal, et puis, l'alcool aide, oui c'est la faute de l'alcool si je saisis alors la main que me tend Drago et me laisse entraîner vers la table, c'est toujours de la faute de l'alcool si je monte a mon tour sur la table aidé des deux filles. Parce que évidemment, je suis toujours mort de rire. Et c'est encore une fois, la faute de l'alcool si je me mets à me déhancher suggestivement sur une chanson que je ne connais même pas.

Je regarde Hermione est je souris, elle ferme les yeux continuant à suivre le rythme de la chanson, j'ai l'impression que tout va au ralenti.

Je ferme moi aussi les yeux pour me laisser porter pas la musique qui résonne a mes oreilles, je fais plusieurs pas, et puis je sens le vide sous un de mes pied, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, vu l'état dans lequel je suis, je me prépare a la chute, mais je sens un bras me rattraper et me coller à un torse fin mais musclé.

Je n'ose pas regarder qui c'est, j'ai peur de savoir, et je ne suis vraiment pas en état de ne rien tenter si je suis effectivement collé à lui.

« Ça va ? »

Hm, sa voix.

« Oui merci »

Encore je veux encore l'entendre.

« Regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois. »

Il peut faire autre chose avec cette bouche ? M'embrasser ?

« Je me laissais porter »

Aller il pourrait être gentil.

« J'ai vu ça »

Il peut aussi faire autre chose si il veut, je suis ouvert a tout venant de lui.

« Désolé. »

Ah non reviens.

« Pas grave »

Je sens son bras me relâcher et son torse s'éloigner, mais sa voix s'élève a nouveau tout près de mon oreille.

« Tu es tellement beau quand tu danses que tu peux recommencer quand tu veux. »

Hm ? Je rêve ou il me drague ? Non parce que je ne dis pas non moi…

Je souris ne laissant pas voir ma surprise, et doucement me recolle a lui, oui l'alcool j'ai dit, je suis toujours plus entreprenant avec quelques grammes dans le sang.

« Ah oui ? »

Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches. De toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre.

« Et si on essayait a deux ? »

Je rapproche nos corps, passe une de mes cuisses entre les siennes et recommence à bouger, doucement, il suit mes mouvements, puis nous nous accordons à la musique.

Une de mes mains remonte le long de son dos, se glisse sous sa chemise et je le sens frissonner.

Ma tête se pose sur son épaule et mes lèvres effleurent sa peau. L'alcool j'ai dit. Mais putain qu'est-ce que c'est bon.

Il gémis et mon corps réagis.

« Harry… »

Encore, redis mon prénom, il sonne si bien dans ta bouche.

« Oui ? »

Ma deuxième main rejoint la première alors qu'à présent nos corps se frottent plus qu'ils ne dansent.

« Hermione… »

Ne me dites pas qu'il y a cru ?

Je rigole et il éloigne un peu son torse, se penchant en arrière pour me regarder, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas que tu y a cru aussi?

-De quoi ?

-A Hermione et moi ?

-Si…

-Et bien il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi.

-OH

-Hm »

Je m'approche de nouveau et recommence à danser.

« Alors je peux faire ce que je veux de toi se soir? On mettra ça sous le compte de l'alcool et demain on en parlera plus ? »

Je n'ai pas écouté toute la phrase je me suis arrêté à 'ce que je veux de toi', oui fais ce que tu veux, je suis tout a toi.

« Hm »

Je le sens sourire contre ma joue alors que ses mains à leur tour bougent, elles descendent et ce mettent toutes les deux à la lisière de mon pantalon.

Les miennes continuent leur chemin, puis une passe devant, sur son ventre, sans mon accord la méchante, et se pose sur son bas ventre, hm je ne lui en veux pas à cette main finalement.

Je sens ses muscles se contracter sous mes doigts, et son souffle se fait plus rapide.

« Il y a des chambres pour ça les mecs. »

Je regarde qui est venue s'immiscer et je tombe sur une tête rousse avec un regard pétillant : Ginny.

« Hm… »

Elle sourit et me répond.

« Harry à moins que tu es envie que tout le monde ne parle que de tes ébats demain je te conseille de rejoindre la chambre à Drago. »

Elle n'a pas tort, et puis il est préfet, il a sa chambre.

Posons le pour et le contre.

Non j'ai trop envie de lui pour réfléchir, sa chambre.

« Drago, chambre. »

Il hoche la tête, se décolle, j'ai froid, il saute de la table me tend la main, je l'attrape et saute a ses cotés, continuant de tenir ma main il se fraye un chemin au milieu de la foule et ouvre la porte de sortie, je le suis.

D'un coup le silence se fait.

Je le regarde, la chemise à moitié défaite, les cheveux décoiffés, sa main dans la mienne, je n'ai même pas encore goûté ses lèvres, je vais m'empresser de régler le problème.

Je le plaque contre un mur, il se laisse faire, et je pose ma bouche sur la sienne, les mordant, les léchant, je demande l'accès à sa bouche.

J'aime l'embrasser, je sais déjà que je pourrai faire ça toute ma vie.

Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux.

Il inverse les rôles et doucement il marche, m'obligeant à le suivre, je ne veux pas me détacher de ses lèvres.

Entre deux baisers je l'entends murmurer quelque chose et il ouvre une porte avant de me tirer dedans, et de la refermer d'un coup de pied.

J'ai l'impression de voler, je ne veux surtout pas m'arrêter.

Ses mains repassent sous ma chemise qu'il finit pas m'enlever, il me pousse sur le lit et s'assoit a califourchon sur moi.

Je gémis sous ses caresses, j'en veux plus.

D'un sort que j'ai appris je lui enlève tout, il se retrouve juste en boxer.

Il me regarde et sourit amusé.

« Pressé?

-Oui tu ne peux même pas savoir. »

Il rit doucement et se fait un devoir de retirer mon pantalon.

J'ai l'impression que ses mains sont de partout a la fois, comment fait il pour me faire autant tourner la tête ?

Je l'aime…

J'ai l'impression de dessouler alors que je me rends compte que je vais faire l'amour avec Drago.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'y penser qu'il m'enlève mon boxer.

Hm…

Mes pensées dérivent… J'en veux plus, toujours plus.

Quant finalement il se décide a ce qu'on ne fasse qu'un, malgré la douleur qui se fait sentir je me sens bêtement heureux, heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été pendant l'amour.

Je le sers contre moi, comme si j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille, il me mord l'épaule, je suis sur que je griffe son dos, je ne sais plus où nous sommes, j'ai juste conscience de nos corps.

Il dépose de légers baisers sur l'endroit qu'il a mordu et doucement remonte vers ma bouche et m'embrasse, il mord ma lèvre alors qu'il se libère et je le suis gémissant doucement son prénom.

Il reste tout contre moi.

Et je crois que l'on s'endort comme ça.

Je voudrai lui dire que je l'aime, pourtant je me tais.

….

Hmmmm, où suis-je ?

J'ai froid, je remonte les couvertures sur moi et me retourne, je sens un corps contre moi, j'ouvre les yeux il fait encore nuit, je me blottit dans les bras de Drago qui me sers doucement contre lui, et je me rendors.

Tututututut…

Quoi ?

J'ouvre les yeux, cet fois le soleil est levé il passe doucement à travers la fenêtre, je regarde l'heure, 7h00 il faut que je me lève.

Je cherche Drago du regard, il n'est plus la mais un mot traîne sur le lit.

« Je suis descendu manger. »

Plus froid on ne fait pas.

Ma tête tourne, signe que j'ai de nouveau trop bu hier soir.

Je m'enfouis sous la couette et l'odeur de Drago parvient à mes narines me rappelant la soirée d'hier.

Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir recommencer bientôt, maintenant que j'y pense, je crois qu'il m'a dit qu'il pouvait en profiter et tout mettre sous le compte de l'alcool demain…Soit aujourd'hui.

Je soupire et sens les larmes monter doucement à mes yeux, j'en laisse couler une mais ferme les yeux pour ravaler les autres.

Je finis par me lever, je prends une douche rapide, m'habille et descend à mon tour dans la grande salle pour manger.

Hermione est assise, seule, entrain de déjeuner en lisant la gazette, quand elle me voit elle sourit tendrement.

« Bonjour…

-Jour'

-Ça va ?

-Moui et toi ?

-Oui, alors cette soirée ? »

Je vois ses yeux devenir malicieux et plein de curiosité, je souris de la voir comme ça.

« C'était bien.

-Juste bien ?

-Très bien, c'était…

-Je vois. »

Je souris de nouveau puis soupire tristement.

« Mais je crois que je devrai me contenter d'une fois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il m'a dit hier qu'il pourrait dire que s'était l'alcool, je le vois mal venir me voir et m'embrasser, il voulait juste pouvoir dire qu'il s'était fait le survivant. Alors il est arrivé à ses fins.

-N'abandonne pas si près du but Harry.

-Si tu le dis. »

Je baisse la tête vers mon bol de chocolat chaud que je remue depuis dix minutes.

Quand je me décide à le boire, Ginny s'assoit en face de nous.

« Alors comment allez vous, vous deux?

-Bien

-… »

Je la regarde et la vois faire signe à quelque un derrière nous, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle baisse le bras en souriant.

« Non Ginny ! »

Elle me regarde l'air surprise, puis regarde le blond qui arrive et hausse les sourcils.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il a fait ça

-…

-Désolé. »

Devant sa moue d'excuse je souris alors que Drago s'assoit en face de moi, je le regarde et soupire, c'est vraiment devenue une habitude.

« Salut.

-Lu. »

Il détourne la tête et m'ignore royalement, engageant la conversation avec Ginny.

J'ai mal devant son ignorance, mais je me tais et attrape le journal d'Hermione, que je fais mine de lire pour me donner contenance.

Je l'ai eu une nuit, aujourd'hui il fait comme si de rien n'était, et ça me fait plus mal que ce que j'avais peur.

…

On va en cours de métamorphose de nouveau avec les Serpentards, alors que nous arrivons vers la porte, Hermione me saisit la main et me tire un peu plus loin.

Elle ouvre une salle de classe vide et me pousse dedans, refermant la porte avant de s'appuyer dessus elle sourit tendrement mais garde un air sérieux.

« Harry… »

Non, non je ne veux pas d'une longue et fastidieuse conversation maintenant.

Je croise les bras et regarde pas la fenêtre, je sais de quoi elle veut parler, et moi je ne suis pas en état de m'expliquer sans pleurer, je me connais.

« Il faut qu'on parle…

-Je t'écoute.

-Le 'on' veut dire qu'il va falloir que tu t'exprimes toi aussi.

-Si tu le dis.

-Harry… on va pas avancer comme ça

-Qui te dis que je veux avancer ?

-Tu préfères reculer ?

-Peut être, je voudrai oublier. Tu sais c'est comme quand tu goûtes a quelque chose qui t'avais toujours fait envie, mais qu'après on te disais que tu n'y auras plus droit, c'est toujours plus facile quand on ne sait pas le goût que ça a. Alors oui je préférerai reculer, c'est lâche mais tellement plus facile.

-Je sais, je connais Harry, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, comme si tu abandonnais les armes sans même te battre.

-Non tu ne m'avais jamais vu comme ça, je suis impulsif et persévérant, mais j'ai appris ce qu'été l'amour et hier j'ai appris ce que ça faisait de se sentir d'aimer, et ce matin j'ai su ce que ça faisait de tomber d'un nuage, de tomber de haut, et je peux te dire que l'atterrissage est plus dur que ce qu'on peut penser.

-Ne te décourage pas. J'ai une question.

-Hm ?

-Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Qu'on avoue la vérité ? Je me rangerai à ton choix. »

Mon choix ? Je me retourne et regarde dehors les oiseaux voler plus haut dans le ciel, je regarde le soleil briller doucement au dessus des nuages, qu'est-ce que je veux ? Hein ? J'observe la forêt interdite et son obscurité.

Mon choix ?

« -Non je ne veux pas arrêter, je n'ai obtenue que la moitié, je veux que toi tu puisses avoir l'entier, et je ferai tout pour vous voir heureux tous les deux.

-Merci. »

Je souris alors que je sens deux bras glisser autour de ma taille, elle m'enlace doucement et je pose mes mains sur les siennes, je veux qu'elle ait l'amour sans la douleur, je peux faire ça pour elle.

« On y va ? »

J'acquiesce, prend sa main, noue nos doigts et me dirige vers la sortie, un sourire heureux et provocant au lèvre, même si mon humeur n'est pas au beau fixe, je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, même faire croire que je vais bien.

…

Nous arrivons un peu en retard en cours, mais McGonagall nous laisse rentrer sans trop de problème, on s'assoit au fond la salle, ce qui m'étonne venant d'Hermione mais j'hausse les épaules et pose mon sac sur la table.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite les consignes de notre professeur et observe ma voisine transformer un verre en réveil.

Je prends ma baguette et fait de même, je suis moi même devenu animagus cet été, sans vouloir me vanter, mais bon j'en suis plutôt fier, je peux donc à loisir me transformer en chat noir aux yeux vert émeraudes, j'aime bien ma forme.

Alors que McGonagall a le dos tourné je vois un papier voleter devant moi, je tends la main et l'attrape, je reconnais rapidement l'écriture fine et ronde de Ginny.

« Alors? Toujours fiancés ? »

Je sais que par là elle demande si on continue notre petit manège.

J'ai un sourire en coin puis m'empare de ma plume avant de répondre brièvement :

« Il faut ce qu'il faut non ? »

Je la vois rire en lisant mes quelques mots.

Hermione me tape gentiment dans les côtes pour me signaler d'écouter un peu plus le cours.

Je lui fais une grimace et pose ma joue dans ma main luttant contre mon envie de dormir.

Mon regard se perd alors vers le blond qui est assis à coté de Ginny.

Même de dos il est beau, comment fait il ?

Je secoue la tête, pour éviter de continuer de penser à tout ça.

….

Hermione et moi allons dans la grande salle pour dîner.

Cela fait deux jours que notre petit jeu a repris.

Ron commence a réagir, je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indifférent très longtemps, il n'arrête pas de couver Hermione du regard et si il pouvait tuer avec ses yeux cela ferait un petit moment que je serai mort je crois.

On croise alors Drago qui a l'air passablement énervé et qui passe a côté de nous sans rien dire, d'habitude il parle au moins à Hermione.

Je fronce les sourcils mais nous continuons notre chemin.

Arrivé a destination, je me dis qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose d'anormal, Ginny est assise seule, a la table des Gryffondors.

Nous nous approchons et je m'assois en face d'elle.

« Il y a un problème?

-Hm ? Ah ? Non pourquoi ? »

La rouquine ne relève pas la tête, complètement absorbé par un morceau de parchemin.

« On a croisé Drago, dans le sens inverse, visiblement plus que de mauvaise humeur.

-Ah ! Ça ?

-Oui ça.

-Je lui ai juste dit qu'il fallait qu'il vienne te parler plutôt que de me soûler à me parler de toi et à s'énerver sur votre futur mariage.

-…

-… »

Je regarde Hermione qui finit par se mettre à rire.

Ginny daigne alors relever les yeux, elle sourit au bord de la crise de rire elle aussi.

« Pardon? Je n'ai pas compris Ginny. »

Moi je suis plutôt stupéfié par ce qu'elle me dit.

« J'ai dit qu'il s'énervait après votre futur mariage.

-Oh, normal voyons.

-Oui bien sur. »

Elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rejoindre ma, justement fiancée, dans son fou rire.

« Non ! C'est tout sauf normal !

-Ah bon ? »

Et cette fois elle éclate à son tour, et plier en deux, tente de reprendre son souffle entre deux rires.

« Mione?

-Ou…oui ?

-On arrête ! »

* * *

A suivre…

Alors un avis ? Un commentaire ? Une réflexion ? Un envie de meurtre pour ma fin ? Lol

Le prochain chapitre mettra surment un peu plus de temps une ou deux semaines, pas plus, je dois d'abord écrire la suite de LLDS et la suite et fin de «Envole moi ».

Bisous !

Kyore


	5. Le temps de la vérité

**Auteur : **Kyore (oui changement de pseudo je suis passé de Lylo a Kyore)

**Disclaimer : **toujours le même qu'il y a un an.

**Genre : **slash vous êtes prévenu !

**Merci à **Virgine2, Charlotte et hermionarwen2000, tempête sanguine, Touraz, Paradise, yaoi94, nerwende, Marie, Birigtte26 pour les reviews! Je ne suis pas sur du tout d'avoir répondu, je crois même que non, si c'est le cas désolé, je le ferai pour ce chapitre promis ! 

**Note : **Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'avais bloqué et un peu perdu l'envie d'écrire pour différentes raisons.

Mais voila enfin le chapitre 5 qui sonne la fin de cette histoire !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Et enfin je n'ai plus de bêta, enfin si mais la mienne est un peu débordée donc j'aurai besoin d'une deuxième, surtout que la j'ai préfère mettre en ligne rapidement, il n'est donc corrigé que par moi, désolé d'avance.

Bisous ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Le temps de la vérité **

Elle me regarde alors, reprenant tout son sérieux

« Vraiment?

-Oui.

-D'accord, tu es prêt ?

-Je suppose que je n'y échapperai pas.

-On s'est mis d'accord Harry, tu sais que tant qu'on a pas ce qu'on veut on ne peut pas réellement tout dire »

J'acquiesce.

Oui je sais.

Elle se lève alors poussant un cri outré.

« Comment ça Harry Potter ? »

Je baisse la tête faisant semblant de me sentir mal et gêné vis-à-vis d'elle.

« Je, Mione'… »

Elle fronce les sourcils et pose violement ses poings sur la table en bois.

« Bien ! Alors puisque Monsieur a décidé de m'annoncer six mois avant notre mariage qu'il est gay et amoureux d'un homme, je garderai ma dignité, tout est fini entre nous ! »

Je la regarde alors faisant un sourire désolé.

« Excuse moi… »

La jeune fille brune se détend alors et soupire prenant un air las.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'aime quelque un d'autre aussi, nous deux ça ne pouvait aller nulle part. »

J'hoche la tête.

« Je retourne à la salle commune, je suis fatigué de tout ça. »

Ginny se lève à son tour.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne.

-Non merci Gin' c'est gentil. »

La rouquine se rassoit alors pendant qu'Hermione prend le chemin de la sortie, et alors qu'elle dépasse les grandes portes je vois un garçon se lever précipitement et la suivre en courant, Ron.

Finalement elle aura eu ce qu'elle veut.

Ginny face à moi me sourit les yeux brillants d'amusement.

Elle tape ses doigts fins sur son assiette et sifflote.

« Quoi ? »

Elle me regarde alors.

« C'était vraiment…très bien joué, vous êtes de bon acteurs. 

-Merci.

-Et bien Mione va finalement avoir Ron, il ne te reste plus qu'à aller voir Drago je crois ? »

Je soupire et commence à manger la viande se trouvant dans mon assiette.

« Oui plus qu'a… »

C'est facile à dire.

Des heures, enfin peut être pas, je ne sais pas.

Je suis dans mon lit, les lampes sont éteintes et tout le monde dort, alors oui ça doit faire plusieurs heures.

Et moi je suis encore là, assis en tailleur, tête baissée, j'hésite, aller le voir ? Ne rien faire ?

Comment est-ce que je dois réagir ? Après tout c'est lui qui m'a traité comme un vulgaire corps, et maintenant je suis là a me prendre la tête pour savoir quoi faire.

Inspirant un bon coup je ferme les yeux et quand je les rouvre j'ai pris ma décision.

Je me lève rapidement et échange mon pyjama contre un jean noir et une chemise tout aussi noire, soit les premier vêtements que j'ai trouvé.

Je passe une de mes mains dans mes cheveux.

Et je sors, doucement sans bruit, j'essaie de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans les affaires qui pourraient traîner.

Et enfin j'arrive à mon but, je pose la main sur la poignet et me dépêche de l'ouvrir et de sortir avant que mon courage ne s'envole.

Le feu crépite encore doucement en bas des escaliers, Hermione et Ron dorment serrés l'un contre l'autre sur un fauteuil, ils sont beaux.

Je suis heureux pour elle, je crois qu'elle a finit par lui faire entendre raison.

Je les regarde quelques secondes et me dirige vers le tableau refermant notre salle commune.

Quand j'arrive dans les couloirs je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne et prend la direction de la chambre de Drago.

Je longe plusieurs portes avant de me retrouver devant une verte bouteille avec écrit dessus « Préfet de Serpentard », et en gris en dessous «  Malefoy Drago ».

Je la regarde, et me trouve tout a coup bien débile.

Je suis là à vouloir lui parler, il doit être environ minuit, et je suis bien habillé devant une porte de préfet.

Sauf que la dernière fois j'étais bien trop pris par ce que je faisais à Drago pour écouter le mot de passe.

Donc je ne sais pas comment rentrer.

Et si quelque un passe, je crois que je suis plutôt mal.

Je soupire.

Je ne suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée.

Je lève la main.

Aller du courage, encore un peu, je ne suis pas venu là pour rien !

J'approche mes doigts.

Et je tape, doucement contre le montant en bois.

Une fois.

Aucune réaction.

Deux fois.

Toujours rien.

Drago va me détester, ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu de le réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour lui déclarer mes sentiments.

Hm ?

Oui mais demain je sais que je n'aurai plus le courage ni la volonté de le faire.

Alors je tape une nouvelle fois.

J'entends des mouvements de l'autre coté, et une voix étouffer, jurer doucement.

Mais personne n'ouvre.

Alors je ferme les yeux et tape encore, un peu plus fort pour montrer que je ne partirai pas.

Cette fois j'entends des pas.

Et alors que je vais pour taper une cinquième fois la porte s'ouvre, révélant un jeune homme blond, les cheveux retombant autour de son visage, les yeux encore à moitiés fermés et la bouche plissée d'énervement.

Mon regard descend sans que je ne lui demande, il est en boxer noir, contrastant avec sa peau blanche.

« Potter ? »

Sa voix n'a rien d'accueillante.

« Oui, je peux rentrer ? »

Il me regarde et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il se bat pour s'avoir si il me laisse pénétrer dans sa chambre, ou bien si il me claque la porte au nez.

Et finalement ce que je viens faire ici en pleine nuit doit l'intriguer car il se pousse et referme la porte derrière moi.

Il murmure un sort et les lampes de chevet s'allument.

Je m'assois sur son lit et il se met devant moi.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici? Pendant la nuit ? »

Je relève la tête et plonge mes yeux dans les siens.

Qu'Est-ce que je viens faire ?

Te dire que je t'aime, que je veux être avec toi.

Et toi ?

« Je… »

Je m'arrête, tout courage s'est évaporé.

« Harry, bouges toi si tu ne veux pas que je te renvois avec des points en moins dans ton dortoir. »

Je fais une grimace sous la menace et fixe mon regard sur l'armoire derrière lui, triturant mes mains.

J'inspire, je souffle, et je me lance.

« Je voulais te parler.

-Oui je m'en doute.

-Tu es au courant pour Hermione et moi ?

-Si tu es venu pour que je te remonte le moral, tu n'as pas tapé à la bonne porte, Ginny le fera mieux que moi.

-Non, Mione et moi ce n'était rien du tout, on faisait simplement croire.

-… »

Il me regarde, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Vous faisiez bien semblant alors.

-On est proche, mais elle est une amie c'est tout, mais je t'ai déjà dit tout ça »

J'ai de nouveau le plaisir d'observer un changement dans son expression facial car il se met à froncer les sourcils.

« Ah?

-Oui le soir, ou tu sais… On a… 

-Oui j'ai compris »

Il soupire et viens s'asseoir à coté de moi sur le matelas.

« Mais je crois que tu ne t'en souviens pas. »

Il ferme les yeux.

« Non effectivement. »

On fixe le sol pendant quelques minutes, un silence pesant s'est installé.

« Tu es venu juste pour me dire ça? Ça aurait pu attendre demain tu sais. »

Et de nouveau je prends mon courage à deux mains pour répondre.

« Non je ne suis pas venu que pour ça.

-…?

-Je… tu sais avoir fait l'amour avec toi, je le voulais vraiment.

-…

-Et j'espérais plus. »

Voila c'est dit, les cartes sont entre tes mains Drago.

« Plus?

-Oui, je voulais plus de nous, ce n'était pas qu'une soirée, ce n'était pas juste comme ça, Hermione et moi avions des raisons de faire croire que nous étions fiancés.

-Lesquelles ?

-Elle voulait Ron, je te voulais. Elle a pensé a ça, ça semblait être la meilleure idée, on était censé ce détester mais tu me rendais fou, je te voulais, ton corps, ton cœur, tout.

-Tout ?

-Oui, et je le veux toujours. »

De nouveau un silence s'installe.

Drago finit par le briser un peu après.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt?

-Tu m'as fait comprendre après la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble que tu ne voulais rien d'autre, ça ma blessé, mais ce soir Ginny semblait sous entendre, que tu t'intéressais à moi, alors je ne voulais pas laisser passer ma chance, mais si elle c'est trompé je vais… repartir. »

Il ne dit rien, alors je me lève et me dirige vers la porte, les mains tremblantes.

« Attends. »

Je ne me retourne pas.

Je l'entends se lever, et je sens un corps m'enlacer par derrière alors que sa tête vient se poser sur mon épaule, ses cheveux chatouillant mes joues.

« Je… je me sens rendu compte depuis quelques temps déjà que tu étais plus pour moi qu'un simple ennemi, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, bien sur que je suis attiré par toi. »

Ses mains bougent sur mon ventre et je frissonne alors qu'il me retourne dans ses bras.

J'ai à peine le temps de voir ses yeux et son sourire que deux lèvres se posent sur les miennes.

C'est doux, c'est, comme la première fois, qu'est-ce que je peux paraître mièvre, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon.

Il s'éloigne quelques minutes après, et je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de frustration.

Il me sert contre lui tendrement.

« Tu dors avec moi cette nuit?

-Dormir ?

-Non, effectivement je devrais plutôt dire, tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? »

Je m'écarte un peu, et je ris devant son air tendre.

« Avec plaisir. »

Il sourit et je l'embrasse de nouveau, je ne me lasse pas de ses lèvres douces.

Il m'entraîne vers le lit ou nous finissons par tomber.

Il ouvre doucement ma chemise, et le reste de la nuit n'appartient qu'a nous.

Quand je me réveille, je sens un corps contre moi, bougeant doucement je me frotte les yeux tentant de retrouver une vue moins trouble, puis les souvenirs reviennent.

Je nous revois tout les deux, assis sur se lit a parler, puis près de la porte, et de nouveau sur le même lit, mais nus, puis je le vois me dire qu'il m'aime.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, il a les yeux ouverts.

Je souris et l'embrasse.

« Je t'aime. »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire hier soir.

Il me rend mon sourire et sa main passe sur ma joue.

Et alors que je le regarde je me dis que les quiproquos ont du bon parfois.

* * *

**FIN**

Il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, parce que je n'en vois pas l'utilité J

Sinon dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitreJ

Moi je n'en suis qu'a moitié satisfaite, enfin bon.

Voila la fin d'une histoire que j'aurai mit du temps a écrire, mais le principal c'est que je sois allé au bout.

Merci a tout ceux qui m'ont suivit jusque la !

Ky**o**re.


End file.
